


The only exception

by drpenguini



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes and related fandoms
Genre: Flirty mycroft, Johnlock! - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpenguini/pseuds/drpenguini





	The only exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgan for profreading](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Morgan+for+profreading).



John stepped into 221B and called out to Sherlock "I'm home!" And set his bag down on the floor next to the door. "Sherlock" he called out but received no reply. He called out Sherlock's name a few times and looked around the flat. As John reached Sherlock's room, Sherlock called out "I'm in here John" just before John opened the door. John entered the room to see Sherlock positioned on his bed. "Hello John" Sherlock said in a low voice. Other than flirty Sherlock, John didn't notice anything unusual in Sherlock's room with the exception of the lights being dimmed. "What is going on, Sherlock? Are you drunk?" "Maybe a little" Sherlock giggled. "This is crazy Sherlock. What do you want?" John sighed. "Just to tell you something John" Sherlock giggled again. "What Sherlock" John pleaded quite agitated. "I just wanted to tell you i love you." Said Sherlock. "Umm. I love you too Sherlock." John stepped away. "No John, i really mean it. I love you. As more than a friend." "Okay Sherlock." John said. "I think you have had a little too much to drink. I am going to bed." "No John" Sherlock pleaded. "Stay with me." "Sherlock you're drunk. Goodnight. John said and shut the door."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
John woke up to Sherlock laying on top of him. John screeched an pulled himself out from under Sherlock. Sherlock glared at him. "Sherlock what are you doing?" "I am keeping you warm John." "Sherlock i do not need to be kept 'warm'. I have a blanket." "But Johhhhn." Sherlock moaned. "I love you and i want to be with you." "Okay Sherlock. You are still drunk. How about you go back to bed and take a nap until you are sober." Sherlock obviously did not like the sound of this because when John turned around Sherlock jumped on his back and ruffled his hair. John shrieked once again and collapsed to the floor. Sherlock immediately got off of him and started caressing his head while apologizing. "Oh John. I am so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you." John whimpered. Sherlock kissed his cheek and pulled him up. "Why don't i make you a nice cup of tea." Sherlock said hugging John. John looked very disturbed as Sherlock started walking out of his room. "Am i dreaming?" He asked. "Or are you on drugs?" Sherlock popped back in and smiled at him then turned back and walked away. "Oh christ Sherlock!" John shouted down the stairs. "You're on drugs aren't you?!?" Sherlock didn't reply to that question, he just called out to John that his tea was ready.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
John walked downstairs to see Sherlock scrambling eggs. John did a face palm shook his head, and sighed. "John how do you like eggs?" Sherlock asked extra cheery. "Are there multiple ways to scramble eggs?" John squinted at Sherlock. Sherlock shrugged and said. "I dunno. Its just a thing people say with eggs. I guess i could of thought of that before i started scrambling them." John wanted to walk up to Sherlock and rub his back, comfort him and say that it didn't matter. John soon shoved away this idea and reminded himself that he was NOT GAY. "Sherlock." Said John after watching Sherlock for a while make eggs while wearing a sheet. "I have to go out and meet up with a... Friend." "Okay sweetie." Sherlock replied. John didn't objectify but shook his head. I am NOT GAY he told himself and headed out to meet up with his friend Jack who was visiting from Wales.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
John left their flat and went out to a pub. He walked in and saw Jack waiving to him. He walked over to see that Jack had ordered two pints. "Jack what is wrong with you? It's ten o'clock on a Sunday." Jack shrugged and said some things about date and time being irrelevant but John just ignored him. John got puzzled. "Jack." He said. "What us up with you? You look the same as you did ten years ago. What has happened?" Jack went into a long descriptive story about the doctor and turning immortal. After that story and finishing their pints, Jack asked about Sherlock. "Why do you want to know?" Asked John. "Well after the case with the Winchester boys and that angel, the Doctor noticed that Sherlock seemed a little weird." John sighed. "Last night he turned very weird. I think he was drunk, but he started telling me he loved me. Then this morning i woke up with him doing role-play as my blanket, then he scrambled me eggs and made me a cuppa." Jack shook his head at John. John glared back. "John. He's in love with you and i cant blame him." Jack said and smirked at John while looking him over. John slapped his hand in a playful way. "I'm not gay Jack." Said John. "Sure you're not..." Jack said smirking once again. While John continued to glare. "Just spend some more time around him and you might change your mind." John got up. "I have to go Jack. Heres 5 quid for the drink." He said and got up and ran to Lestrade's flat.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He knocked on Lestrade's door. When Lestrade appeared he invited him in. Mycroft was sitting on the couch. "Hi Mycroft." Said John and he sat down next to him. "Lestrade do you still have a band?" Asked John. "Yes of course." Said Greg. "and i am his roadie." Said Mycroft giggling. "Well i need you do something for me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The game is afoot. "Hello Sherlock i am home." Sherlock was in his normal suit reading John's blog. "Sherlock come with me i have something to show you." Sherlock nodded, put down his tea and followed. John lead him out to the nearest park. When he arrived he had Sherlock stand right in front of the band that was getting ready on stage. The band started to play the intro of the song when Sherlock realized that John was gone but stayed in his spot. Right as the first line came John jumped on stage from the back and started singing along to paramore. After a few lines he pointed to Sherlock and sang "You are the only exception." Perfectly in time with the music. Sherlock teared up. At the end of the singing John handed the mike to Greg and jumped off the stage. He ran up to the happy but crying Sherlock and kissed him. Sherlock kissed him back. It wasn't at the point of a snog, but a kiss. They stopped after a while but remained in an embrace for quite a while both of them crying. "Lets go home John." Said Sherlock and they walked back to their flat still crying. On the walk back they could hear that Greg had started a Black Sabbath duet with Mycroft, who was now dressed in drag. John and Sherlock sat on the couch, kissing, while watching love actually and fell asleep there on top of each other.


End file.
